poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby March
Tiff is looking at the Stars Tiff: Days gone by, when the Strom is gone. She saw a Boy, drown and she dive down to save him, and then she's singing Tiff: (Singing) She left and the Boy wake up Boy: That girl, Rescue me... But who is she? Next Day Our Heroes are here in Dreamland USApyon: Dreamland! Is great to be back! They saw Kirby and his friends Kirby: Poyo! Tiff: Damemon! Everyone! Wow, it's get to see you again! Damemon: Yeah, me too. Tiff: Still having some great adventures? Fololo: Then you should follow Falala- she show you what to do. Falala: Come on, Damemon. Let's go! He follow her Damemon: That was fun. Tuff: Yeah! So are you doing here? And did something happen? Damemon: A little. Komasan: Everything, seem so peaceful. Tiff: Of course, everything is fine... As long as daddy's in a good mood. Tuff: Hey, we were having a concert very soon. Why don't you see at the Castle? Fololo: Can you do it! Tiff, is not feeling well, today. But she will get better if you practice for her, too. Shoutmon: Sounds like fun! Damemon: Sure, I like it! Tuff: Awesome! Fololo: This time me and Falala will teach you everything. Gumdramon: Okay, what do we do? Fololo: It's easy. All you do is to dance with the rhythm. Now do it! Damemon is dancing Falala: Great! Now, you could do it Gumdramon and Shoutmon! They dance Falala: Good! Now what about you all? They dance Fololo: Alright! Now dance with Kirby and Tiff. They dance with Kirby and Tiff Tuff: Awesome! Now dance with the Stars! They dance with the Stars Fololo: Great, job! looks like we're done! Komajiro: I don't know, zura. Fololo: Any time you wanna sing a music masterpiece.. you have to see me and Falala. They are ready for the Concert Fololo: Let's do it! Damemon: Ready when you are. Kirby March has Played Always *Goosekappy Kirby of the stars But truly he is strong! I wonder if he is He holds a mysterious strength, the legendary hero Kirby is the strong warrior of the stars In the peaceful paradise someone drops a tear Let’s eat the bad dreams He’ll go to find and return a lost smile From the sky a falling star that is coming he shall suck up its strength He is a very pink and round, Kirby of the stars But he can become anything! Is that true? He holds infinite strength, the legendary Kirby We’ve left it up to you, Kirby the strong warrior of the stars In the happy paradise for some reason something troublesome comes in If it is a seed of worry let’s eat it up He’ll go find and return a forgotten feeling From the sky a falling star that is coming he shall suck up its strength Truly the strong Kirby of the stars I wonder if I could become his friend He isn’t even like a hero The eating hero The strong warrior of the stars Please show me Kirby The song has ended Tiff: Damemon, you're amazing! Jibanyan: Should we sing some more, nyan? Tiff: I'm sure you will. She left, then Sir Ebrum and Lady Bow has appeared Damemon: Hi there. Sir Ebrum and Lady Bow. Sir Ebrum: I'm certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use your powers of yours. Shoutmon: Nope! Everything is great. Not a heartless in sight. Falala: And listen, they want to sing a Musical with us. Lady Bow: I say, that's nice. Sir Ebrum: And the Problem is, Tiff is so wondering about the Star Warrior she meet and she wants to know if she's wants them to be in it. Lady Bow: And for that, We don't think the musical would be perfect for us. Meanwhile The Star Warrior boy is wondering Boy: That girl who save me. But... Who was it? Hey! Where are you! I nedd to talk to you for saving me! Back to our Heroes Tuff: Kirby? Tiff? Great, she's still wondering about the Star Warriors? How I can convince them for this? Damemon: Come on, you two. We need to do some Musical. Tiff: I wish I could. But.. Not now. Kirby: Poyo! They left and then Sword, Blade and Meta-Knight Meta-Knight: I see, Tiff is wondering and the Stars Warriors. Tuff: Yeah. Meta-Knight. She wants them to be in the Musical. Blade: Wait, I do know something to cheer her up, come on! They went off to find something Sword: Look! They found a Statue Tuff: I guess that will do. That must be from the Star Warriors. Blade: Me and Sword found it that day. When that ship got destroyed. Tuff: But what if dad's find out. USApyon: We must hide it from him. Shoutmon: Alright! Let's this! They can't get out Shoutmon: It's no use!